


Don’t Pull Out

by havesomemore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Chubby Kink, Cumslut Anakin Skywalker, Fat Anakin Skywalker, Fluff and Smut, Gay Anakin Skywalker, M/M, No Context Whatsoever, One Shot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Smut, Weight Gain, fat kink, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havesomemore/pseuds/havesomemore
Summary: Anakin is your fat, sexy boyfriend who loves nothing more than to take your cock from behind while you tell him what a perfectly-bloated pig he is.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Don’t Pull Out

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this; it only exists because I wanted it to exist.

“Deeper— _please!_ ”

“Fuck, Ani, I don’t know if I can! Do you realize just how goddamn fat you are, now?”

Anakin must have known that if he could only bend over a little bit farther, you’d be able to bury your cock in his ass the way he _really_ wanted it. With a grunt denoting the enormous effort it took for him to even begin to try and touch his toes, he made a valiant attempt at folding himself up just a little bit more tightly. 

_”Augh!_ Yes! Just like that!”

That was better. His ass did stick out a little more, now— and it happened to be ideal for the purpose of fucking him hard enough to make your balls slap him. “That’s perfect,” you said, through an ecstatic moan of your own. “You’re such a fucking pig, Anakin,” you added, alongside an especially hard thrust. One of your hands gripped a large, fleshy lovehandle very firmly; the other was enveloped by the underside of a big, soft belly that your boyfriend could not seem to keep from growing.

He’d been lithe and muscular when you’d first met him, but once the two of you had established your relationship together, that hadn’t lasted very long at all. It seemed that Anakin had barely needed an excuse to begin to let himself grow unreservedly. You’d previously been completely unaware of your now-apparent penchant for turning impossibly beautiful young men into sweating, heaving tubs of lard; however, he had more than opened your eyes.

That had been very kind of him, you thought— you really, truly couldn’t get enough of fucking him like this now that you knew just how good it felt.

“When it’s time,” he gasped, _”don’t pull out!”_

You smiled, and squeezed a handful of delectable fat in each hand. You wouldn’t have dreamed of pulling out; you knew how much Anakin liked to be filled up... whether he was stuffing himself with food, or begging you to push your cock as deep as it could go. He absolutely loved the feeling of you bursting inside of him, too; Ani was a chubby little slut when it came to taking your load, and you both knew it.

His ass might have been big (and soft and round, too), but his hole was wondrously tight. You’d slicked your cock with an exquisite combination of Ani’s spit and your favourite lubricant prior to thrusting it into him; now you were leaking in a way that you knew meant you weren’t going to be able to hold out much longer.

“Tell me how much you want it,” you grunted, as you jiggled his belly with one hand, and slid the other around to the front of his body so that you could grab and pinch his tits. They were bigger than they’d ever been, but they were still cute and perky; his nipples _always_ seemed to be erect. You liked to look at them through the tight shirts he tended to wear, but nothing could ever have rivalled squeezing them in your hands. 

He whined, thrust his own body back into yours as much as his girth would allow, and breathed, “I want it as much as I know you— _ah; fuck!_ — want to give it to me...!”

You felt around for his cock beneath his gut (between his size and his position, your fingers had very little room to move); found the slick, needy head of it, and started to rub at him with your palm. He was sweaty, and just as leaky as you were; most of his hard-on might have been concealed by fat, but that only made it more fun for you to try and play with. 

_”Squeal for me, piggy,”_ you ordered as you continued to fuck and manhandle him. “You know what that does to me, don’t you?”

Anakin seemed to clench himself around you in response to that; just as he did, you slammed into him as hard as you could. That did, in fact, make him shout _very_ loudly, which in turn caused you to dig your nails into his flesh, and unhitch yourself right into that taut, greedy little hole of his. 

_”F-fuck!”_

He relaxed as you let yourself drain into him; eventually, you pulled out, drawing another sensuous whine. Very heavily, he fell to his knees with a sharp grunt of his own, and lots of heavy breathing. With delight, you watched his body ripple as he hit the floor. You loved how fat Ani was; wondered offhandedly how much bigger he was planning on letting himself get. You really didn’t care; as long as he let you feed him and fuck him and call him your perfect pig, you knew you would be endlessly happy.

Kneeling on the floor beside him, you kissed his jaw, and then moved to suck on one of his firm, pink little nipples. “Did you like that?” you asked him, as he gasped and trembled. You reached for his dick again; it was still mostly hidden by the thick layer of very soft flesh at its own base, but you were at least able to get a hold of it now that he wasn’t bent over to give you his ass.

Once he had caught his breath well enough that he could speak, he answered your question with a sweet little smile, “You already know how I feel about taking your cock.”

You laughed, and gave his rump a smack with the hand you weren’t using to play with his erection. “Well... yes,” you admitted, “but do you think you could tell me anyway?”

Anakin chuckled back, and— as you stroked his half-buried arousal— went on to describe in great detail every little thing about how good it felt for him to have you to slide in and out of his hole. 

You couldn’t wait to get hard again, because you loved how it felt to fuck him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I’d do fat Reader next (that’s still coming), and I also know that what you just read was really nothing special... but, I’m super-addicted to fat Anakin, and I kinda thought he needed a good pounding.


End file.
